i give my fuckin last love for you
by mayumayucchi
Summary: hanya hari hari biasa yang kujalani hingga suatu kejadian tak terduga terjadi


chapter 1

Desclaimer: Tadatoshi Fuimaki

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke

Pair: akakuro dan beberapa yang lain

Genre : Romance,Humor,drama

Warning:YAOI detected, typo(s),OOC

 **chapter 1**

Kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu _fantofel_ hitam mengkilat berjalan menyusuri padatnya jalanan sesekali mata belangnya menatap beberapa toko makanan dengan tajam 'aku lapar' - oh ternyata dia lapar.

'shit, lllllaaaaapppeeeerrrrhhhhh dompet gua kosong! awwhhh _samwan helep meeh '_ whattt ? dompet Akashi Seijuro pemimpin Akashi Corp yang jenius, keren, tajir, kece tampandanberani, cebo-tinggi ini kosong ? wawh wawh wawh

Akashi: dompet gua adanya cuma kartu(debit,kredit,uno,remi,domino) _-itu dompet apa dagang mainan_ -kaga pake uang kertas , biasa holang kayahh/kibasponicepak

 _crekk_

May gawd, sepatu gw yang harganye setengah white house nginjek permen karet! AAArrrrghhhhh harusnye tadi gua denger omongan si Midor'

flashback

BRAKKKKKKKK BYURRR SROOOSSHH

Pintu ruangan berlambang gunting merah terbuka dengan nggak _woles_ nya. Ternyata suara suara aneh lainnya dari asisten Akashi lagi mengguyur sisa proses tubuh.

Sehabis pintu didobrak seakan sisa pembuangan sudah ada di ujung, seorang pria wortel masuk.

"kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun , Shintarou?" Akashi bicara plus aura hitam disekitarnya "ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan sekarang , Akashi-nodayo"

"Kuharap itu penting sepenting _anu_ mu, Shintarou.

"Hari ini sagitarius urutan terakhir-nodayo. lucky item sagitarius hari ini surat cinta kertas pink motif macan tutul cetar dari mantan-nodayo"

 _'shit, surat dari si monyong tersayang dulu motifnya polkadot '_

"Aku tau kau belum move on dari Nijimura-senpai tapi surat cinta polkadot pink darinya bisa untuk menangkal sial-nodayo" 'sial aku keceplosan' umpat Midorima dalam hati siap menerima hukuman memilukan.

"Hoo jadi kau tau isi surat itu ya shintarou."

"t-tidak akashi-nodayo aku bukannya ingin tahu tapi saat kau membaca aku melihatnya-nodayo" bantah si hijau Midor sambil menaikkan gagang kacamata berkali kali dengan sedikit gemetar melihat cebo-Akashi mengambil gunting-chan dari saku jas.

"Akan kubuat otak hijau mu itu tidak bisa mengingat lagi warnanya SHINTAROUUUUUU!"

SRATTTT

Seonggok gunting menancap di belakang kepala makhluk rumput dengan indahnya.

"KKKYYAAAAKKKKKKKKKK" Midorima teriak dan berlari ala banci dikejar satpol pp karena terkena gunting-chan.

flashback end

Akashi nyesel dalem hati tadi gak ngikutin apa kata Midorima- _dia sial karena aku mengutuknya nodayo_ \- Akashi memotong permen karet di sol sepatu dengan gunting nya lalu kembali berjalan-

SRRRRAAATTTCCCCCHHH

"KYYYAAAAAAANNNN COOPPEEET"

Kalian bertanya tadi teriakan siapa? itu teriakan Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuro yang membuat aura seme nya hilang dan berubah menjadi coretbancicoret. 'sial jeritan ngondek gue keluar' batin Akashi pilu.

Akashi berlari terbirit birit seperti kecepirit melihat tas nya di copet karena di dalam tasnya ada dagangannya (stiker, kartu, jepit rambut,sandal bayi, permen karet barbie)

WuuuSshhh

Sesuatu berwarna biru berlari melewati Akashi. Sosok biru menyelamatkan tas Akashi dan menendang _anu_ pencopet hingga pencopet itu pingsan dengan tidak elit nya.

Tas milik Akashi di bawa sosok biru itu dan diserahkan ke Akashi sambil membungkuk.

"Ini tas anda, pak. Sebagai anak muda yang baik seperti saya sudah sepantasnya saya menyelamatkan dan membela wanita yang rapuh.

NDASMUTRAPESIUM

"Hei boncel beraninya bilang aku wanita aku ini terlalu tampan sebagai wanita."

'buset ni orang ditolongin malah nyolot' Sosok biru akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya dan bertemu kelereng heterokrom Akashi.

" Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya"

Tbc

Haaiii minna-san Ohohoohohoho saya author baru lagi coba coba tulis fanfic absurd ini. ini pertama kali author buat fanfic tema humor. mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun karena saya baru kali ini coba coba.

note: di sini Akashi presdir tapi kadang jual mainan keliling pake gerobak keliling komplek.

mind to review?


End file.
